<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Корпсу просто нужен кто-то, кто будет регулярно поставлять серотонин в его ебучий мозг by Kbz (Kbz_z)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629186">Корпсу просто нужен кто-то, кто будет регулярно поставлять серотонин в его ебучий мозг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz'>Kbz (Kbz_z)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, sykkuno - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разве он многого просит?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Гремящие цепи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сборник коротких драбблов. Может, со временем буду добавлять новые. Может, не буду.<br/>Естественно, почти всё – мои личные додумки, основанные на наблюдениях за ними.</p><p>Люблю их стримы.<br/>На одном из стримов Корпс действительно гремел цепями, пока они разговаривали в дискорде.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Звяк-звяк-звяк.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Бряк-бряк-бряк.</em>
</p><p>Звук цепей давно впитался в стены его квартиры. Позвякивание тихое, удовлетворяющее и уже своё. Это как побрякушки для снятия стресса, причём в буквальном смысле, именно поэтому Корпс держит металлические цепи и браслеты по всем углам квартиры, по всем открытым и закрытым местам, лишь бы у него была возможность дотянуться из абсолютно любого положения до чего-нибудь блестящего и тихо погреметь, пропуская украшения сквозь пальцы.</p><p>Корпс подносит цепь к микрофону, и тихий звон раздаётся в чате дискорда.</p><p>— О, ты опять принёс свои цепи, Корпс? — спрашивает Сайкуно, пока они настраивают игру перед трансляцией.</p><p>— Ага, — Корпс продолжает играть с украшением. В его комнате полностью выключен свет, поэтому металл отражает блики от монитора. Корпс ненадолго засматривается. — Тебе нравится этот звук, Сайкуно?</p><p>— Эм, — Сайкуно неловко отзывается. — К-конечно, Корпс. Звучит мелодично.</p><p>— Да. Мелодично.</p><p>Корпс даже не помнит, когда и почему у него появилась эта привычка. Цепи всегда казались ему красивыми, а звон действительно успокаивал. Тихие частоты на контрасте с привычной для него тишиной автоматически равняются чувству безопасности и дома. Чувству крепости, внутри которой его никто и никогда не сможет тронуть.</p><p>Как бы это удивительно не звучало, Корпс не любит слишком громкие звуки. Поэтому каждый раз, когда в наушниках раздаётся тихое <em>«Ох, привет, Корпс»</em>, ему становится немного лучше. Поэтому каждый раз, когда они играют во что-то вместе с Сайкуно, ему никогда не надо тянуться к цепям, чтобы успокоить свои нервы и проигнорировать назойливую хроническую боль. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Сайкуно говорит только с ним, он чувствует комфорт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Рвущаяся нить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали с кем-то особую связь? Такую, какую ни с кем? Корпс чувствовал. Очень давно. И сейчас, поймав себя на этом чувстве снова, ему хочется кричать.</p><p>А ведь начало не предвещало беды: безобидные шутки, троллинг зрителей, незамысловатые игры про убийства в космосе. А теперь что? Корпс переносит очень важный звонок с очень важным человеком, ведь он просто хочет поиграть дальше с Сайкуно… Он просто хочет пообщаться с Сайкуно. Побыть с Сайкуно. Поговорить с Сайкуно. И лучше наедине, без никого, чтобы никто его больше не отвлекал, чтобы сервера не летели, чтобы Корпсу не хотелось стучать кулаком по столу от неприятной и глупой случайности, а только от смеха.</p><p>Хроническую боль ему всегда было легче переносить только в те дни, когда удавалось поиграть с Сайкуно, поговорить с Сайкуно, <em>Сайкуно, Сайкуно, Сайкуно</em>. А ведь Сайкуно даже не представляет, какую огромную оказывает помощь. Вот только недавно Корпс на стены хотел лезть и волком выть, а тут — вот неожиданность — маленькие смешки и теплота, окутывающая с головой.</p><p>Иногда Корпсу кажется, что он на физическом уровне чувствует нить, привязывающую его к Сайкуно. Чувствует, как внутри начинает всё скрипеть и ломаться, когда она натягивается максимально, словно ещё чуть-чуть, и оборвётся.</p><p>Корпс отдаст свою ебучую жизнь, только чтобы никогда не остаться с оборванной нитью. Корпс отдаст свою ебучую жизнь, только чтобы больше не испытывать это чувство.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Аттракцион ужаса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никакого сна — никакой возможности отключить свой мозг хотя бы на один ебучий час и поспать. Просто поспать. Просто лечь и, сука, поспать.</p><p>Корпс тянется за чашкой давно остывшего чая, от которого уже сводит скулы. Как же он скучает по кофе… Иногда он застревает со стойким чувством, что его зубы гниют, глаза по очереди отказываются видеть, мышцы деревенеют, а тело вздувается как труп просто от того, что он дышит.</p><p>Он ненавидит лекарства, от которых у него регулярная изжога. Терпеть не может чувство тошноты, которое скребёт горло и не хочет отпускать. Врачи говорили, что всё будет в порядке, это так, временно. Ага, ублюдки. Он каждый день думает о том, как хочет засунуть это «временно» им поглубже в жопу.</p><p>Корпс редко пьёт. Ему вообще нельзя <em>(даже обычный кофе)</em>. Однако ему и не надо, ведь он испытывает головокружение, сонливость и чувство глубокой беспомощности каждый день. Это его личный аттракцион под названием «тошниловка», на котором он единственный посетитель. Он уже привык. Уже не больно сжимать цепи в руках, да глотать таблетки.</p><p>Корпс садится перед компьютером и устало прикрывает глаза. Если он вздохнёт поглубже и потерпит ещё хотя бы час, то снова сможет смеяться и ощутит, что уже не один на этом аттракционе ужаса. Может, аттракцион даже не будет больше ужасен. Может, его боль в голове утихнет, и ему не понадобится пить витамины, временно поставляющие серотонин в его ебучий мозг. Может, через какой-то час он снова услышит робкое <em>«Привет, Корпс...»</em>, и ему станет легче.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Я точно выложу ещё два более объёмных драббла через некоторое время, а пока довольствуемся тем, что есть.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ЛДоаызщ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ЛДоаызщ</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>эм… Корпс?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>а, прости</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>ты что, ударился о клавиатуру?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>нет, я… я просто нечаянно.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>оу. ты нечаянно открыл наш диалог?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>э........ да?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>ох, хорошо</b> </em>
</p><p>Да. Хорошо. Просто замечательно. Ведь Корпс точно не сидел полчаса перед монитором, смотря на их диалог и не зная, что написать, но чувствуя, что он хочет поговорить с кем-то… Да, точно. Простая случайность. Ничего особенного. Со всеми бывает.</p><p>
  <b>как дела?</b>
</p><p>До чего же, блять, тупой вопрос.</p><p>
  <em> <b>хорошо, кажется. правда я немного устал после стрима</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>а я, наверное, отвлекаю. прости.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>нет-нет, Корпс. я всё равно в такое время обычно не сплю</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>ага. и при этом говоришь, что это у меня режим сна никакущий</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>ну… я хотя бы сплю в принципе, да</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>да</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>может, всё-таки поспишь?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>не.</b>
</p><p>Чёрт. Почему это всегда так? Почему слова вылетают напрочь из башки, стоит Корпсу остаться наедине с Сайкуно? Это же обычная переписка, они даже не слышат голоса друг друга, а он уже теряется, словно у него нет никакого опыта общения с людьми. Взял и умудрился сделать самую обычную переписку неловкой. И какой чёрт ему в голову стукнул посреди ночи написать Сайкуно какую-то белиберду и слепо надеяться, что это каким-то чудом решит все его проблемы? Они так и не решены. Он всё ещё теряется и начинает стесняться каждый раз, когда помимо него и Сайкуно больше никого не остаётся.</p><p>Этого не происходит с другими. Корпс без всяких проблем переписывается с остальными друзьями, обменивается голосовыми сообщениями, но именно в диалогах с Сайкуно у него отсыхает язык и начинают дрожать руки. И нет. Его заболевание не имеет к этому абсолютно никакого отношения, он это знает.</p><p>
  <b>Сайкуно, ты ушёл спать?</b>
</p><p>Корпс кусает губу, пытаясь побороть желание отложить телефон и укрыться одеялом с головой.</p><p>
  <em> <b>нет, мне не спится</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>я думал, ты устал</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>да, но ты мне написал, я отвлёкся, и теперь мне сложно уснуть</b> </em>
</p><p>Корпс вжимает голову в плечи.</p><p>
  <b>прости</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>нет, ничего, всё в порядке</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>а что, если бы я сказал, что на самом деле написал тебе не случайно? что я просто искал причину поговорить?</b>
</p><p>Сайкуно не успевает даже ответить, как Корпс присылает ещё одно сообщение. Его нервы покалывают от резкости движений.</p><p>
  <b>было бы неловко, да?</b>
</p><p>Его руки чуть не сводит судорогой от быстроты, с которой он печатает эти простые слова.</p><p>
  <em> <b>ты хочешь поговорить со мной о чём-то, Корпс?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>да.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>о чём? что-то случилось? тебе нужна помощь?</b> </em>
</p><p>Корпс улыбается, пока его дрожащие пальцы ударяют по экрану.</p><p>
  <b>ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что у тебя нет абсолютно никого? что у тебя нет даже себя? что все вокруг движутся дальше, а ты застрял и не можешь? ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что никогда не оправдаешь ожидания других людей, что бы не делал и как бы не выглядел? что посреди самой глубокой и холодной ночи тебе не с кем обменяться словами и всё, что ты можешь, это жалеть себя и думать о вещах, на которые ты неспособен?</b>
</p><p>Корпс резко дышит, борясь с чувством, словно его грудь только что окаменела.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Корпс…</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>тебя когда-нибудь терроризировали панические атаки, от которых сводило все существующие нервы в теле, и ты не мог даже дышать, не то, чтобы пошевелить хотя бы мизинцем?</b>
</p><p>На протяжении всего этого времени, пока Корпс сбившимися с ритма раз сто пальцами печатал свою душу, Сайкуно пытался ему ответить, но так ничего и не прислал. Через некоторое время он повторил своё прошлое сообщение.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Корпс…</b> </em>
</p><p>Корпс вытер слёзы с щёк и постарался ровно дышать.</p><p>
  <b>ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что тебе необходимо общение с одним конкретным человеком, просто чтобы нормально функционировать? просто чтобы слышать его милый и спокойный голос и держать себя в руках? а ты не можешь даже поговорить с ним, ведь ты совершенно бесполезный?</b>
</p><p>Корпсу хочется истерически рассмеяться, но его тело давно перестало слушаться.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Корпс, я позвоню тебе, хорошо? Возьми трубку, пожалуйста, хорошо? Я хочу понять, шутишь ли ты, и в порядке ли ты тоже</b> </em>
</p><p>Нет. Корпс не шутит. И он совершенно не в порядке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ты хороший... Сайкуно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В комнате Корпса как всегда погашен свет и задёрнуты шторы. Ему даже кажется, что он настолько привык не спать по ночам — да и вообще не спать, — что другую атмосферу дома, помимо как мрачную и одинокую, он уже не может адекватно воспринимать. Корпс шуршит одеялом, чуть привстав, и держит перед глазами телефон с горящим экраном. Забавно. А ведь они никогда не разговаривали по телефону — всегда в дискорде, играх, да где угодно… Ещё и по такому отвратительному поводу. Корпс не замечает, как делает глубокий вздох, прежде чем взять трубку.</p><p>— Хэй, Корпс, — приветствие осторожное и нерешительное. Так непривычно слышать голос Сайкуно не в наушниках, а из динамика телефона.</p><p>— Хэй, — приветствие такое же осторожное и нерешительное. Только от этого Корпс чувствует, как у него начинает першить в горле. Это чувство всегда приходит к нему на пару с нервозом.</p><p>— Эм, — голос Сайкуно непривычно серьёзный, но вместе с тем усталый. — То, что ты мне написал…</p><p>— А… забудь, — Корпс резко перебивает его. — Это шутка была. Ха-ха. Смешно, правда? — он пытается усмехнуться, но у него не выходит.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — робкая осторожность всё ещё отчётливо слышится в голосе Сайкуно.</p><p>— Да. Абсолютно.</p><p>Сайкуно замолкает, и они вместе некоторое время просто слушают тишину. Корпс неловко смотрит в случайную точку, пытаясь по одной этой тишине угадать, о чём сейчас думает Сайкуно. Он совсем не обидится и будет очень даже рад, если Сайкуно успел случайно уснуть на другой стороне провода прямо посреди разговора. Время уже действительно позднее.</p><p>— Ну, тогда я, — Сайкуно внезапно прерывает молчание между ними, отчего Корпс резко вздрагивает, — пойду спать, Корпс. — Сердце у Корпса начинает жалобно греметь и скулить. Нить натягивается до предела, угрожая треснуть. — Вот прямо сейчас возьму и положу трубку, — голос Сайкуно слегка оживает, и Корпс клянётся, что слышит в нём оттенок дразнящей улыбки. — В любую секунду возьму и оборву этот разговор и уйду спать. Больше никогда не вспомню о нём, Корпс!</p><p>Корпс сам не замечает, как тоже начинает улыбаться, а затем эта улыбка перерастает в хриплый смех. Да чего же он любит всегда безобидный и милый троллинг Сайкуно.</p><p>— Подожди, подожди… — Корпс улыбается в трубку. — Хорошо. Твоя взяла. Я говорил серьёзно, но… Я всё равно не должен был тебе такое писать. Какое тебе до этого может быть дело, да?</p><p>— Э, что? — улыбка в голосе Сайкуно исчезает. Корпс тоже прекращает улыбаться.</p><p>— Не притворяйся, Сайкуно. Ты же и так видишь все эти вещи, просто предпочитаешь их игнорировать. Это нормально. Я не обижаюсь. Я сглупил, моя вина, не надо было тебе писать всякую ерунду посреди ночи.</p><p>— Ерунду? Нет, нет. Я просто не понимаю, что ты имел в виду, — Сайкуно, как обычно, огибает все острые углы и не отвечает ни на что конкретное. Корпсу снова хочется рассмеяться, но в этот раз от досады. Сайкуно продолжает: — То есть, ты сам подумай. Ты написал мне что-то о том, что тебе даже в самую чёрную и холодную ночь не с кем поговорить, но ты только посмотри на нас. Лежим, разговариваем, за окном ночь. Видишь?</p><p>Корпс чувствует покалывание в груди.</p><p>— Ты… лежишь?</p><p>— Да, ночь же, — Сайкуно отвечает так просто, будто это самая очевидная вещь. — И ты приляг тоже, Корпс, тебе нужно отдыхать.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Корпс возвращается в лежачее положение, натянув одеяло к подбородку.</p><p>— Ого, я верю, что ты лёг, Корпс. Я услышал твоё одеяло, — Сайкуно тихо усмехается, и с лица Корпса снова не может сойти улыбка. Он неловко спрашивает:</p><p>— Теперь что?</p><p>— Что значит «что»? Я же сказал, что тебе надо отдохнуть. Может, эм… — Сайкуно мешкает, — мне почитать тебе какую-нибудь сказку?</p><p>Корпс хрипло смеётся, но тут же переходит на кашель из-за того, что он чуть не подавился слюной.</p><p>— Рэй как-то раз сказала, что мне стоит записать свою аудиокнигу или что-то типа того…</p><p>Корпс снова усмехается, но чуть осторожней:</p><p>— Она права. У тебя действительно чудесный и очень успокаивающий голос.</p><p> — А, спасибо, Корпс… Но давай всё-таки сосредоточимся на твоём отдыхе, хорошо?</p><p>Корпс не может перестать улыбаться. Он видит в голове картину смущённого от такого простого комплимента Сайкуно, который лежит завёрнутый в одеяло и говорит с ним прямо сейчас по телефону. Это нечестно. От этого сложно продолжать дышать.</p><p>— Ты хороший… Сайкуно, — почти шёпотом говорит Корпс, пока его с головы до ног наполняет душевная теплота. До боли искренняя и простая, но теплота. Он почти сказал в этой фразе после слова «хороший» слово «друг», но вовремя осёкся.</p><p>— С-спасибо, Корпс… Ты тоже.</p><p>В эту ночь Корпс впервые в жизни уснул, прижимая телефон к уху. А ещё впервые на всех уровнях почувствовал, словно у него растаяло что-то внутри от испытываемых эмоций. Единственное, на что ему оставалось надеяться, так это то, чтобы этим «чем-то» не оказалась отказавшая почка.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Они... т.т</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Почти ледяные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дрожащие руки кажутся холодными, почти ледяными. Сайкуно смотрит на Корпса, прикрывая ладонью рот, и не может перестать улыбаться. Он хочет, пытается, однако его переполняет такая искренняя радость, что он не может заставить себя прекратить.</p><p>Встреча лицом к лицу, да ещё и так скоро, это что-то, чего никто из них не ожидал. Ни охрипший от страха Корпс, у которого целый день колени дрожат и руки трясутся, ни Сайкуно, который не может вот уже несколько часов прекратить издавать неловкие смешки и прикрывать рот ладонью.</p><p>Наверное, если Сайкуно задумается о самой первой вещи, которую он заметил, впервые увидев Корпса, это будет его испуганно-взволнованный взгляд, намертво прикованный к нему. Сайкуно держит в памяти, как они неловко обнялись, и Корпс зачем-то дотронулся до его руки — его пальцы были холодными, почти ледяными, и даже одного этого касания было достаточно, чтобы понять, что его жутко трясло.</p><p>— Эй, всё хорошо, — Сайкуно сказал тогда, похлопав Корпса по плечу, отстранился и постарался заглянуть в его испуганные глаза снова.</p><p>— Да, — выдохнул Корпс, внезапно обняв Сайкуно второй раз подряд без всяких мыслей о том, что это могло показаться странным. Он крепко зажмурился и прижался щекой к его плечу. — Всё хорошо.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Я ТАК ИХ ЛЮБЛЮ У МЕНЯ НЕТ СЛОВ ОНИ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ Я НЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>